


All that glitters is pink

by softvanillavoca



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Freckled Victor, Freckles, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Yuuri learning to look past Victor's public image, glitter metaphors, lots of monologue, thirsty Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvanillavoca/pseuds/softvanillavoca
Summary: Spending time in the summer sun blessed the world with the miracle that is a freckled Victor, and Yuuri isn't prepared to deal with the sudden increase in the cuteness of his idol/coach/crush.aka Yuuri has a revelation while thirsting over a wet and freckled Victor





	All that glitters is pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/gifts).



> This was is my submission number 2 for the tumblr event tagged as #lovelybang which was meant to show our love and appreciation for the precious and lovely @lovelyTitania.  
> The story of the fic is loosely based off this [amazing art by her](http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/161273058584/freckly-victor/), go check out her pretty pics~

“Enjoying the view, Yuuri?”

The surprise of being caught staring almost made Yuuri drop their drinks. “Uh, um…here’s your drink!” When in doubt, divert the conversation. That’s the Katsuki Yuuri way of handling things.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” his coach purred, though the flirtiness in his tone was considerably less compared to how he acted before that conservation by the beachside. He reached out of the pool to accept the drink with bubbly excitement and rattled off about their practice plans for tomorrow, but Yuuri could hardly focus on his voice - no thanks to the man’s flushing, wet skin that was covered in _freckles_ , of all things.

The thing is, Yuuri wasn’t really shy about nudity (growing up in an onsen will do that to you), and he had also seen Victor naked many times. Hell, they MET while Victor was standing buck-ass naked in their family hot springs with his dick out, so he had expected to have developed a level of immunity towards the man’s nudity after spending months bathing together. But apparently looking at naked Victor with his glasses on, and at a location away from the homey, non-sexual atmosphere of the onsen, was still too much for Yuuri’s weak, weak heart.

And to make things worse, _freckles_.

Yuuri didn’t really know why he was so strongly affected by them. It’s not like he had a _thing_ for freckles, watching freckles on other people had never stirred any special reaction in him. But somehow freckles on Victor looked beautiful and special in a way he couldn’t describe. It made him look so normal, so human, so close to Yuuri’s reach…that he couldn’t help but freak out a little bit.

Even since that day on the beach, Victor had slowly began to drop the public persona he always seemed to have up when he first arrived. At first Yuuri had been excited and happy that Victor had listened to his request to just be himself, but the more he came to know Victor, the more he felt his heart going out of control. Victor, the godlike champion of figure skating with perfect makeup and a media smile plastered in place every moment of the day had been too unreal, too distant for Yuuri to ever consider communicating with on equal terms, and in some ways it had made easier for Yuuri to decide on how to treat Victor.

But Victor, the tourist with the wide eyed fascination of a young child, a tendency to overshare his life on social media and a zealous love for food. Victor, the blunt oddball with the subtlety of a hammer, the stubbornness of a mule and the tendency to cutely pout when he didn’t get his way. Victor, the most frustrating teacher terrible at understanding the struggles of people with less natural talent, but still surprisingly professional and stubbornly doing his best to do what he can. All of these things, quirks and imperfections and mannerisms, worked together to create a young man who was only four years older than Yuuri, who was smart and funny and so very _cute_. It was hard for Yuuri to wrap his mind around the fact that he was using _that word_ to describe the _living legend Victor Nikiforov_ , but he couldn’t help it.

And things became worse when Victor became comfortable enough around Yuuri to let him see his physical imperfections that were never visible in the touched up pictures of most magazines. Of course Yuuri knew from the start that Victor didn’t have vampire-like glittery skin despite what the commercials claimed, but it was still a shock to see Victor religiously spend almost an hour every other day on skin care routines (Yuuri nearly got a heart attack the first time he ran into Victor with his mud mask on - that shit looks weird). Yuuri actually didn’t get to closely look at Victor very often in the onsen thanks to his poor vision, but even out of the hot springs Victor seemed to have trouble keeping his clothes on, and soon Yuuri had a mental map of all the locations where Victor had birthmarks, moles, skating scars or bruises.

(The last one took him by surprise because somehow he had forgotten that even Victor, with his amazing consistency of jumps, did fall at times like any other skater. But after several weeks of Victor running himself rugged teaching Yuuri all the jumps he knew, Yuuri could proudly boast that he had the privilege of seeing Victor Nikiforov fall on his ass the highest amount of times in the shortest period of time ever. Poor Victor though, he bruised so easily.)

Long story short, Yuuri had become accustomed enough to Victor looking less than perfect that he hardly reacted last week even when the taller man unglamorously wiped his wet, red nose as he loudly sobbed into Yuuri’s shoulder after watching The Tale of Hachiko. But somehow, the discovery Yuuri had made this afternoon while they were out enjoying a beach picnic on an off day had him shaken.

That when exposed to the summer sun without a strong enough sunscreen, a multitude of light freckles would appear all over Victor’s skin.

Apparently the sun at St. Petersburg had never been strong enough to ever cause such a thing, so it had been a surprise for Victor as well. When he had looked at the light reddish pink freckles scattered all around his shoulders, chest, back, arms and cheeks in the mirror, the man had happily squeaked that “It looks like I’m covered in pink glitter, Yuuri!” And tonight, while Victor was enjoying a dip in the gym pool to escape from the scorching summer heat, Yuuri finally had come to agree with Victor’s assessment. He looked so, so pretty in the dim light of the pool reflecting off his damp, shiny skin, truly looking like a soft and glittery freckled fairy. Lovely and captivating, but not otherworldly or unreachable in the way he was in the posters hidden under Yuuri’s bed.

Yuuri wanted to punch himself at the fairy comparison almost as soon as it popped into his head, but he was pulled out of his reverie by Victor calling out to him. “You’re still staring at me, Yuuri?”

“N-no! Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.”

Victor lifted one eyebrow at his contradictory apology, and then whispered softly, “Is it strange?”

“What is?” Yuuri shot him a confused look, and Victor shrugged.

“My skin with the freckles. You have been eyeing them since the afternoon. Do I look odd? I don’t have anything against them, but I have been in enough ads about spotless skin to know that many of my fans prefer me with a less…domestic look.” Victor was pointedly looking away from Yuuri, his head strategically bent to hide his expression behind his curtain of hair. For a moment Yuuri felt a strong surge of annoyance. Did Victor truly expect such narrow-mindedness from him? But he managed to push back his indignation, aware that Victor had spent in the spotlight for more than a decade, constantly having to uphold an unnatural level of perfection in every aspect of his life.

“I’m not _just_ your fan, Victor.” Yuuri declared, surprised at how resolute his own voice sounded. “And if you really want to know why I was staring, it’s because I thought you looked cute.” And there went his moment of cool. Why couldn’t Yuuri spend five minutes without putting his foot in his mouth?! “Ah, scratch that! I meant, uh-”

“You think I’m cute, Yuuri?” Yuuri had to stop his flailing because Victor was finally looking at him, leaning out of the pool with his arms on the edge. His head was tilted gently to expose the smooth line of his throat, face suddenly a deeper shade of pink and matching the flushed skin of his freckled chest and arms. Realizing that he was the one responsible for that made Yuuri blush hotly as well, and he wondered if he was just having a lucid, self-indulgent dream where people like Victor actually were actually affected by compliments from someone like Yuuri.

Victor’s eyes were twinkling with happiness, warmth and invitation, but Yuuri knew that he had to backpedal before he became lost in those gorgeous eyes and did something stupid. Like, break into a thirty minute tirade about Victor’s loveliness. Or worse, kiss him.

“A-anyway, Victor, you’ve been in the pool for long enough! Come out already, we need to get back home and get some rest.” Yuuri quickly turned away from Victor’s tempting visage, grabbed his share of the drink and downed it in one shot. He could hear Victor booing behind him, but getting up from the water nevertheless.

On their way back to Yutopia Victor rode his bicycle with Yuuri on the back. They spent the trip in relative silence, but the air between them was filled with anticipation rather than awkwardness. Yuuri was seriously starting to doubt his self-control, made worse by the almost longing look Victor sent his way before they retired to their respective rooms. Oh well. At least if he messed up and did something foolish, Victor wouldn’t judge him much since he was also suffering from a similar madness.

When Yuuri went to sleep that night, he dreamt of dancing together on the ice with Victor, with pink glitter raining down upon their heads.


End file.
